In My Room
by Miko69
Summary: one poem two sides
1. In My Room Alone

In My Room Alone

By me (I think)

I sit alone in my room at night

With nothing but the darkness to confide

So many thoughts run through my mind

So many thoughts,

That they burn my eyes till I am blind.

But he is here.

But although I cannot always see him

I know he's there.

He waits for me

Looking at me with his demonic little glare.

I tell him to go

But he always stays

No matter what…I hate him either way.

He haunts me-dwelling in and on my soul and mind

But unfortunately, I am the only one who can "see" him

So I've come to learn over time.

He only has one real true pleasure

And in my view

He'll do anything to have his way,

Go to any measure.

It is my torture that he oh so desires

He has come to enjoy my suffering

It almost like my destruction, he admires.

He has me shackled

He has me chained.

He controls every part of me, making me insane.

Every little fiber of my being…'until it's his only,

I've heard.

I am forced to obey his every command, his every word.

To my every sickness, he is my very cure.

To my every pain, he is my very savior.

He is my blessing…he is my curse

He is my demonic little angel…things could be worse.

So all the agony and sadness that he causes me

Am I sentenced to endure for all eternity?

I have an idea-to cowardly run away and hide

That pathetic thought has crossed my mind before-burning at my eyes.

But as I have learned, the act is literally impossible

He refuses to retreat from me-glaring at me, his eyes mean and prideful.

But although he is not very kind to me, or trusting

And of course, his presence was never really very comforting.

His memory keeps me company when I feel so alone.

He is my demonic little angel, which followed me home.

And although I do not like him-and, he does not like me

I will admit he's a pretty sight to see.

He has an attractive little face

Belonging to an angel of an oriental race.

His skin is soft and pale.

His voice is sweet but cold, like a secret-I'll never tell.

His eyes are dark and dead

That seemed to be full of longing seething hatred.

But of course, I am responsible for his rage

I was never really all that kind to him in the first place.

His jet black hair

Brushed, long and silky, with obvious great care

Masks he eyes like a raven colored curtain

Framing his face…so his sadness cannot be seen-of this I am certain.

But it's he soft gentle lips that always seem to catch my eye

Always in he little, smirks full of hate and wry.

I know that deep down in my core

I have set aside a small part of my heart for him

To remain with me forever more

Someday I will learn to understand him and his story

And maybe then…I would no longer have but just a small piece of his-just a memory.

Then maybe-just maybe…I could say that he belongs to no one else but me…

I sit alone in my room at night

With nothing but the darkness to confide

So many thoughts run through my mind

So many thoughts,

That they burn my eyes till I am blind.

And all I can think about is him

And how he is here now watching me.

Him who name is…. Sasuke


	2. Alone In Her Room

It's the same one but different point of view.

* * *

Alone In Her Room

By me (I think)

I sit alone in her room at night

With nothing but the darkness to confide

So many thoughts run through my mind

That they burn my eyes till I am blind.

But although I cannot always see her

I know she's there.

She waits for me

Looking at me with her angelic little glare.

I tell her to go

But she always stays, it's her room anyway

No matter what…I hate her either way.

She haunts me-dwelling in my soul and mind

But unfortunately, she is the only one who can see me-so I've come to learn over time.

She's the only real true pleasure for me

And in my view, she'll do anything to have her way-go to any measure.

It is my torment that she so desires

She has come to enjoy my suffering

It almost like my destruction she admires.

She has me shackled-she has me chained.

She controls every part of me making me insane.

Every little fiber of my being…'tis hers I've heard.

I am forced to obey her every command, her every word.

To my every sickness, she is my very cure.

To my every pain, she is my very savior.

She is my blessing…she is my curse

She is my angelic little devil…things could be worse.

So all the agony and sadness that she causes me

Am I sentenced to endure for all eternity?

I have an idea- run away and hide

That pathetic thought has been on my mind before,

Burning at my eyes.

But as I have learned, the act is literally impossible

She refuses to let me go-glaring at me, her eyes mean and prideful.

But although she is not very mean to me, or trusting

And of course, her presence was really very comforting.

Her memory keeps me company when I feel so alone.

She is my angelic little devil that I followed home one day.

And although I do not like her-and, she does not like me

I will admit she's a pretty sight to see.

She has an attractive face

Belonging to an angel of an oriental race.

Her skin is soft and tan.

Her voice is sweet but happy, like a secret-I'll never tell.

Her eyes are dull and dead

But hidden by a false happiness

That seemed to be full of longing seen hatred.

But of course, I am responsible for her rage

I was never really all that kind to her in the first place.

Her long golden hair

Brushed, long and silky, with obvious great care

Masks her eyes like a the sea colored curtain

Framing her face…so her sadness cannot be seen-of this I am certain.

But it's her soft gentle lips that always seem to catch my eye

Always in her little, smirk full of love and hate.

I know that deep down in my core

I have set aside a small part of my heart for her

To remain with me forever more

Someday I will learn to understand her and her story

And maybe then…I would no longer have but just a small piece of her-just a memory.

Then maybe-just maybe…I could say that she belongs to no one else but me…

And me to her and her name

A name that just roll out of my mouth

The name that I love to say

Softy and lightly I say…..Naruto


End file.
